Lost
by Assassin Central
Summary: Leonardo gets lost in the Auditore mansion, and Ezio freaks out. Ezio x Leo, so much fluff a Persian cat would be jealous


**Author's Note: So, this idea has a funny origin. The first time Ezio goes to the Auditore mansion in the game, I managed to get totally lost. After I finally figured out where I was going, I wondered what would happen if Leo got lost while visiting, so here it is. Enjoy!**

Lost

Ezio Auditore groaned in frustration. He had just arrived at the Auditore mansion, and while his uncle escorted Claudia and Maria to their rooms, Ezio took it upon himself to explore the ancient castle. Bad idea. The young noble was hopelessly lost in this maze.

Ezio turned a corner, his golden eyes scanning his surroundings. Perhaps he has ventured into spaces even Mario Auditore didn't know of? Seems likely, for the novice assassin didn't see any of his uncle's personnel anywhere near.

The young man then saw something that gave him hope: a balcony. He launched himself towards it, swinging the doors open. Much to his dismay, the balcony was covered, meaning he couldn't get to the roof, but it did give him a guessed location. He was on the second floor, right side. That's good, for his sense of direction was the first thing to go in this Italian death maze.

With renewed hope, Ezio took about thirty minutes to finally his way back to the main lobby, seeing his uncle. Mario asked, "Where have you been? I almost sent search parties!"

Ezio replied, exhausted from his adventure, "Your house will be the death of me, Uncle." The older Auditore merely laughed, then ushered Ezio off to his room.

~Two years later~

Ezio had no idea how this could have happened. None at all. A few days ago, Ezio insisted on his best friend Leonardo to come with him to the Auditore mansion in order to meet his uncle. The artist tried to wiggle his way out of having to leave Vienzia, but Ezio was persistent.

Of course he forgot about the little maze incident.

That is what lead to this certain situation. When they arrived, Leonardo was enchanted by the building, going off on his own to gather every exquisite detail in memory so he may paint it when he gets home. Ezio, not the least bit worried, let his dear friend do that, going to the library to discuss the world with his uncle.

Two hours later, dinner was started, but the lack of an artist made Ezio panic. If he, an assassin, could get lost easily in the mansion, then Leonardo stood no chance. About a million terrible circumstances ran through Ezio's head, and Claudia would later point out that she has never seen her older brother move so quickly.

Ezio rushed to climb the stairs, then began his quest to find his friend. He could hear his uncle, who was obviously making an effort to not laugh for the sake of his nephew, sending men out to help Ezio in his desperate scrutiny.

"Leo! Leo, come on, answer me!" Ezio walked through the halls, calling the engineer's name, but alas, no avail. Now, the assassin was truely afraid. Did a Templar get in? Did Leo lock himself in a room? Or perhaps in his distraction, he fell off a balcony? These thoughts made Ezio start running again, yelling for Leonardo's answer.

Finally, Ezio opened a door, and the wooden piece slammed into something. Looking behind it, he saw Leo, rubbing his face while whining, "Ow! What did I do?"

Ezio didn't answer as he wrapped his arms around his friend, "Leo! You had me scared!"

Blue eyes looked into gold, "Scared? What did I do?"

The younger merely tightened his grip, burying his face in the crook of Leonardo's neck. Leo stuttered, "E-Ezio?"

Ezio muttered, "I was afraid something happened to you. Please just answer me next time..."

Leonardo's deft fingers tangled into Ezio's hair, loosening the ribbon, "I promise I will."

The artist felt the other smile against his skin, but that isn't all he felt. He felt a sudden wetness as Ezio kissed that one spot. Leo's hands tightened in Ezio's hair as the assassin said in between kisses, "I love you Leo. I could never lose you."

Leo let out a soft sigh as Ezio continued kissing his neck, "You won't. Ever."

The rest of the time was spent in privacy, and utter bliss.

Meanwhile downstairs, Mario let out an exasperated sigh, "Now Ezio has disappeared! I swear, that boy is in a load of trouble!" In the dining room, Maria had a knowing smile on her face. Oh, the artist and the assassin were meant to be.


End file.
